Snow
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: REPOST. Sweet ficlet of Estel and Legolas as young lovers in a magical, snowy Imladris. One shot, one chapter. Much fluff and sap. Hope it makes you smile! SLASH la


I wrote this in December of last year. Hope you like it.  
  
It's just a one chapter thing. I love writing these really small stories.  
  
Very sappy, sweet ficlet. Slash, Legolas/Aragorn.  
  
I KNOW it doesn't snow in Rivendell, but it does in this ficlet!!! Legolas and Estel are cute, young lovers in this story.  
  
There might be another story to go with this, when Aragorn and Legolas are older and much more mature. It will be the same scenario, just more matue elves and men. Hehe.  
  
Legolas smiled in his peaceful slumber. He was encircled in delightful warmth. His bright blue eyes unglazed, and Legolas found himself staring at his lover, Estel. The young man was still sleeping soundly, with two arms wrapped around Legolas protectively.  
  
The elf stroked his lover's soft chestnut hair. He placed a gentle kiss on the full lips, and Estel's grey eyes opened.  
  
The man smiled, and kissed Legolas back sweetly. When they broke apart, Estel whispered into Legolas' pointed ear, "Good morning, my love. Sleep well?"  
  
This made Legolas grin again. "Aye." he said. He was still rather tired, as he hadn't been allowed to sleep much last night. Not that he was complaining.  
  
Legolas looked toward the window and joy filled his features once more.  
  
It was snowing in fair Imladris. Large, fluffy flakes came tumbling down, blanketing Rivendell in a white splendor.  
  
"It's snowing, Estel." Legolas said softly. He loved snow. It was so quiet and peaceful. It didn't snow much in Imladris, so this was a rare treat.  
  
Estel turned his head to have a look, too. "That it is, Legolas." Estel loved the wintry weather as well.  
  
"Let's go out in it. I'm not hungry, anyway." Legolas, his elfling side taking over. He had just come of age, yet he was as curious and playful as he had been when he was just a young one.  
  
Legolas gently pulled Estel's arms off of him, ignoring Estel's protests. "Wait! Legolas, you may be an elf and may not need to eat every 12 hours, but I'm not an elf. I'm starving." he said.  
  
Legolas gave a fake sigh and got dressed. He was rather hungry himself, but he wouldn't admit that to Estel.  
  
After a quick breakfast, the elf and man were out in the snowy weather. Flakes still came down heavily, adorning Legolas' and Estel's hair. The two were walking hand in hand, heading for the secluded forest of Rivendell.  
  
The two found themselves in a clearing. The snow was slowing down a bit. The two were rather chilly.  
  
Estel turned to look at Legolas and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Legolas smiled and lay his head on his lover's shoulder. He heard Estel's voice above him.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Estel asked teasingly. Legolas laughed against his chest.  
  
Estel whispered in kind of a whining, longing voice, "I want to see your face."  
  
Legolas obeyed, looking up into Estel's eyes, his own blue ones sparkling with laughter.  
  
Legolas was indeed beautiful. His fair skin was pink from the cold, and snowflakes rested in his long, silky golden hair. His lips were a little blue, but still had their pink, rosy glow. His bright, sapphire eyes were dancing. Estel leant down and kissed Legolas lovingly. It was a tender kiss, each just savoring the sweetness of the other's mouth.  
  
Legolas wrapped his own arms around Estel's neck, kissing the man firmly. He ran his slender hands through the man's hair, and Estel did the same to him.  
  
After a rather long time, and the need for oxygen became unbearable, the two broke away, breathless. The snow had picked up again, swirling around them.  
  
"I love you, Estel." Legolas whispered, stroking the man's cheek. He thought Estel was handsome too. His shoulder length, deep brown hair was wavy and soft, and his handsome face was smiling. Snow dotted his own hair. His big, beautiful grey eyes twinkled.  
  
Estel smiled. "I love you too, my Legolas."  
  
And the two laced their hands once more, and headed back for the castle, encased in their snowy, peaceful world.  
  
Awww. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! This was such a cute fic, don't you think? aww.. 


End file.
